clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Www.power4u.com
Welcome to Power4U.co.CP Hello and welcome to Power4U.co.CP, The free super power download site, What super power would you like? Browse --'Enviormental'-- *Fire Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Air Manipulation *Temperature Manipulation *Rock manipulation *Animal Leadership *Plant Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation --'Psychological'-- *Mind Reading *Mind Control *Hypnosis *Insanity Inducement *Mind Poseesive *Super Brain *Mental Illusionary --'Dimentional'--- *Time Travel *Time Manipulation *Space travel (teleportation) *Space Manipulation (Magic) *Dimensional Skipping ability --'Scientific'-- *Technology Manipulation *X-ray vision *Radiation manipulation --'Physical'-- *Super Strength *Indestructibility *Super Speed *elasticity *Fire/ice/acid breath *Invisibility *Morphing Suggest a power *Magnetic Manipulation *Telepathy *Knowledge (knowing the answers to questions) *Digitization (turning stuff into computer code) *Shape shifting (Turn into anyone) *Mind-reading (read anybody's mind) Place your order here Cahn I MANIPYOOLATE ELE'TRICITEH? I LIEK ITZ. -I AM A PUFFLINATOR talk to meh I liek tahlks Give me a bit of the old Fire Manipulation. --ME I need cloning. I could have a army of evil!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! -Ninja Diablico FEAR ME!!! E-mail Power4U.co.CP Hate Email Sorry, my deah sahs, but I don't flippin' need any powers. I'm already the bally narrator, wot wot! Furthermore, I've heard about this bloomin' scam you run 'round hereabouts, and I'm tellin' you: I'll be watchin'. Wot wot! --Mayor McFlapp STOP the ads! NOBODY would want powers anyway! (speaking of that I already do!) woh! no! no! --Moderator Oh, I am sorry for the aggresiveness. I just don't like the repeating ads on penguins talk pages. Ok, listen here. You can no longer send e-mails to anyone using Penguin OS, Icebuntu or any other operating system apart from Doors They've been protected with the "Anti Hack 0.7". -Moderator Intresting! Right, now listen. This must stop! Penghis Khan has all the power he needs already! -- Penghis Khan I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS! YOU ARE GOING ''DOWN!'' --Director Benny I don't need no power, I got mah SHOTGUN! --Austin8310. Dis is da Honorable Judge Xaviuh of da South Pole Council. With duh help of a professional hackuh, the government has scrambled your servers and blocked your ability ta send e-mails to any address stationed in Antarcticuh. You are being investigated by duh PSA and the Masters of the Universe. You are goin' down. --Judge Xavier I don't need no powers! I got all the powers I need! After all, I am a mutant! Question and thank you mail email I am tempted to give a power to a friend... what would they have to do? --Mectrixctic How do your powers operate? I'm not revealing my identity, just put it on your site.--Anonymous Ok i finished the last crime, got anymore? Cause im in crutches right now. -Xorai Little late One of your people already gave me the powers i need, And im out of the crutches so got any EVIL jobs? Possibly Involivng attacking Darktan...... -Xorai ... Do you have any powers? I need some so I can PWN more people! Excoooooooz me! I don't need no powers, I have like 200 machines in my igloo, I built all of them myself. --Fake Tails 0/\/\G liek I w4nn4 hYpn0s1ty!!11 C4n 1 h4ve t3h HyPn0$1z1t3h p0w3r? I W4NN4 HyPn0t1z3 P30PL3!1 l33t 1337 --Xonicspine31 Leekduck wanted to tell all of you a brilliant idea... Leekduck suggested that Www.power4u.com help create heroes villains for superhero tales, as opposed to the usual freak accident. I told him it was brilliant and promised to pass it along. So, I am passing it along. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Tigernose, I'm going to let you finish... -but TS had the best regime of all time!! † 16:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC)